wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny
Benjamin (A.K.A. Benny) will be the 3rd or 4th child the player will encounter, appearing at 2:00 AM and after. Benny is by far the largest and oldest of the Weaver children. He is also the most intact, lacking scars or wounds that the others possess giving him a much more human appearance. Benny is different from the other children in that he will not actively pursue the player and instead spends his time sleeping and waiting to be disturbed. When disturbed, Benny will easily overpower the player leading to their quick demise. Behaviour As mentioned above Benny will spend his time sleeping in a random location on the map, allowing his snores to be heard echoing throughout the woods. Benny will be totally passive except if disturbed, in which he will quickly awaken and hunt down the player. Benny can be awakened by many things but the most common of which is being in prolonged proximity to him while holding a candle. Even without a candle Benny can be awakened by simply walking into him. Certain events have also been known to awaken Benny. Benny's night vision has been implied to not be the greatest and this causes him to chase the nearest source of light such as a dropped candle. Description Benny's girth is his most immediately noticeable feature along with lacking any signs of decay. Benny has very pudgy arms and cheeks and is generally quite large, giving him a striking silhouette. He has short brown hair combed to the side. The hair on the sides of his head is shaved. He has large brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He has crooked teeth which seems to cause his mouth to stay open slightly. Benny wears an orange and yellow striped shirt with blue overalls. The overall strap on his left side is unfastened. He is barefoot. Benny is often heard more than seen with his snoring echoing throughout the map. Collection Benny has three collectibles. * "Older model solid kerosene lantern with mantle. No longer functions." ** Accompanied by a girl singing " Ladybug ladybug fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children are gone." * "King James Bible. Pages singed. Marked Passage in Matthew 12:43-12:45 ** Accompanied by church music and the preacher saying "Then goeth he, and taketh with himself seven other spirits more wicked than himself, and they enter in and dwell there: and the last state of that man is worse than the first. Even so shall it be also unto this wicked generation." * "Crudely made church cross." ** Accompanied by crickets and a boy tiredly saying "And now I will lay me down to sleep. Pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I die before I wake, pray the Lord my soul to take." as he is walking. There is also a page detailing how to avoid Benny. Tips * Listen for the snoring that will echo from whatever area Benny has inhabited and avoid that area at all costs. * If waking up Benny proves unavoidable drop your candle and run away from him as fast as you can. Hopefully he will chase the candle instead of pursuing the player. * Benny can be escaped by hiding inside the shack, house remains, or bus. Trivia * Benny is by far the largest and oldest of the Weaver children. * Benny is also the most intact of the Weaver children. * Benny's collectibles depict him as being very religious. * It is possible that Benny is dyslexic due to him flipping the E in the spelling of his own name. * Benny sounds noticeably younger in his collectible sound clip than he appears in game, suggesting that this line may be from his much younger self. * Benny is the only character whose name never changed during development. Gallery Benny standing.png|Benny standing. Bennysig.png|Benny's signature on the bus. 1453247962 PosesWick Benny.jpg|Benny's official art. Go Back To Sleep.jpg|Benny in the achievement icon for "Go Back To Sleep". WICK hintsketch dontwakehim2 (1).jpg|Benny's drawing. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists